Electronic devices may enable one or more applications to be opened on a device. Generally, an application allows the user to access functionality of the device (e.g. use an e-mail application to write a message for transmittal, identify location-related information, connect to another device) or to access information (e.g. use a web browser to read a news website) using the device. When a device is in a fully active mode, the full range of functionality and information provided by one or more of the applications are generally available to the user, unless there are additional security restrictions associated with a particular application, such as a parental lock. Even if this is the case, the user would at least be able to attempt to access the application, or be presented with some information relating to the application they are attempting to access. If multiple applications are used, a significant amount of processor activity and/or power is usually required. Under such a fully active mode therefore, there would not be a restriction on processor activity and/or power usage so that the user can access multiple applications.
In order to lower processor activity and/or power consumption (e.g. to extend battery life) the user may turn off the portable electronic device, or enter a mode wherein user interaction with the portable electronic device is prevented and functionality is disabled (other than allowing the user to return the portable electronic device to the active mode).
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.